


Чистый черный / Pure Black

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Кас хочет понравиться Импале. У нее на этот счёт другие планы. Сэм попадает меж двух огней.Где-то в 5-м сезоне.Impalaverse, часть 5.





	Чистый черный / Pure Black

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pure Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540309) by [tolakasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolakasa/pseuds/tolakasa). 

Рано утром Сэм вышел из мотеля за потребной порцией кофе. И остановился. На парковке стоял Кас, пристально вглядываясь в фары Импалы.

Сэм замер, разрываясь внутри себя между двумя побуждениями: предупредить Каса о том, что она вспыльчива; или заскочить обратно в номер, вытащить Дина из кровати – пусть _полюбуется_ на них. Прежде, чем он выбрал, Кас поднял глаза и заметил его. Сэм неохотно выкинул из своего воображения последнюю картинку – туда, где она никому не нанесёт никакого ущерба (Серьёзно. Хотя – Дин, бросающий перчатку _ангелу_ из-за некоего вероятного неуважения по отношению к машине? Это было бы _бесценно_) и подойдя, встал рядом.

– Я ей не нравлюсь, – сказал Кас, и это прозвучало так, словно он был разочарован.

Сэм посмотрел на машину. В последнее время она вела себя просто прекрасно, словно понимала, что именно сейчас поставлено на карту. С момента восстания Люцифера она _ни разу_ не наезжала ему на ногу. Хотя, пассажирской дверью она всё же ему врезала однажды, после того, как Дин разболтал ей, _каким_ образом Люцифер был освобождён; и потом почти месяц она ему не давала контролировать ничего, даже стеклоподьемник окна на переднем пассажирском, который обычно (хоть и нехотя) оставляла в его распоряжении. И она вполне прилично переживала периодические ангело-генерированные исчезновения, оставаясь неизменно на том же месте, пока они не возвращались за нею. Она даже не разбивала другие машины уже несколько месяцев, исключая ту Камри, которую Бобби отдал ей на растерзание в качестве извинения за своё вождение в состоянии одержимости.

– Она – машина Дина, – наконец сказал Сэм. – Он единственный, кого она любит.

– Ты ей тоже не нравишься?

– Меня она терпит, потому что я его брат. Уверен, что в ином случае она меня уже убила бы.

Кас свёл брови, обдумывая услышанное.  
– Но Дину я нравлюсь.

– И что?

– Если она любит Дина, а Дин любит меня, разве она не должна меня полюбить?

Логика ангела. Сколько бы они с Дином не спотыкались об неё, всё равно не привыкнуть.

– Кас, она – _машина_. С _душой_. Логика тут неприменима.

Кас невыразительно посмотрел на него, словно не понимая, какое это имеет значение. И исчез.

Просто прекрасно. Мало им того, что у них машина с чувствами, _к тому же_ влюблённая в Дина. Теперь ещё и Кас взревновал.

***

Дня через три, когда Дин ушел куда-то – возможно, напиться, но Сэм был рад и такому, потому что они на пару часов перестанут выносить друг другу мозги – Кас возник посреди комнаты мотельного номера, напугав его до усрачки.

– Возможно, мне следовало бы сделать ей подарок, – сказал Кас таким спокойным тоном, словно Сэм беседовал с ним, сидя за столом, а не валялся на полу в одном только полотенце, размышляя, какого чёрта здесь происходит.

– Чего? – он треснулся затылком об стенку при падении. Вероятно, поэтому Кас казался ему страннее обычного.

– Машине. Что бы ей понравилось?

Сэм уставился на него.  
– Ты хочешь знать, чем можно _улестить машину_?

– Не машину. Дух _в_ этой машине.

Да уж, намного яснее стало. 

– В машине есть дух? – спросил Сэм, поднимаясь на ноги. Он пару раз занимался этой темой, пытаясь выяснить, что за чертовщина с ней произошла, сотворив из неё не просто машину. Бобби, прослышав о его изысканиях, неизменно советовал ему просмотреть на dvd фильм про Херби (кстати, он так и не раскололся, _откуда_ у него их полный бокс-сет, _включая_ нелепый NASCAR); а затем неизменно следовала анти-диснеевская ругань Дина (_никто и никогда_ не смеет сравнивать Импалу с Фольксваген-жуком!); и у Сэма голова просто раскалываться начинала от всего этого, так что идёт оно лесом. У машины имеется личность. И больше им ничего знать не _обязательно_.

Кас кивнул торжественно.  
– _Чистый_ дух. Я не знаю, отчего он вселился в машину. Хотя, чистый дух делает, что ему угодно.

Исусе. А Сэму-то казалось, что у него голова лопнет от попытки выяснить отношения _Дина_ с этой машиной. А теперь он пытается разобраться в отношениях этой машины с, эээ... с _машиной_.  
– А какая разница между чистым духом и обычным духом?

– Чистый дух никогда не обитал во плоти.

Интересненько. Сэм пока не понимал, изменит ли это что-нибудь, однако, как бы Кас не клялся в обратном, он не был уверен, что между ангельской и демонской одержимостью есть разница.  
– Значит, она _могла_ стать человеком, а вместо этого очутилась в машине?

– Да. Я не понимаю, почему, – Кас выглядел смутно обеспокоенным. Или уязвлённым. Или у него запор. По нему не поймёшь.

Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Возможно, ей просто понравился Дин.

Хотя это тоже какая-то бессмыслица – Сэм был уверен, что Импала была _особенной_ ещё до рождения Дина, даже если она начала показывать это лишь после того, как её восстановили в последний раз.

– Ты не понимаешь. Чистый дух _силён_. Он слишком силен для того... для вот... – ангел беспомощно помахал рукой куда-то в направлении парковки. Интересно, подумал Сэм, стоит ли удовольствие от рассказа Дину – про Каса, считающего, что Импала недостаточно хороша, чтобы быть вместилищем чистого духа – зрелища неизбежной Диновой ярости от оскорбления её достоинства?

– Сэм, чистый дух способен пройти весь Ад, не опасаясь _никого_. Даже Л... – Кас оборвал себя на полуслове, будто что-то ему пришло в голову. Он чуть повернулся, словно смотрел прямо на Импалу _сквозь_ разделяющую их стену.

И опять исчез.

Сэм потёр затылок и подумал – а надо ли вообще объяснять Дину всё это?

***

Когда на следующее утро они сели в машину, на её зеркале заднего вида обнаружились висящие сувенирные игральные кубики. Зелёные. Сэм подавился от смеха – Дин этого почему-то _не_ оценил.

Ещё меньше он оценил Сэмово сообщение – когда тот наконец отдышался – что это Касс подыскал ей "подарок".

– _Больше он ничего придумать не мог_? – рыкнул Дин.

Сэм внезапно представил себе, что Дин мог бы сотворить с Касом в качестве мести за игральные кубики, и от смеха у него свело судорогой челюсть, и вообще он чуть не отключился (Выражение Диновой физиономии совсем не помогло ему взять себя в руки). Это почти стоило вновь утраченной им возможности опускать боковое стекло.

Игральные кубики на зеркале? Она _не_ из таких машин!

***

Кас попробовал розовые игральные кубики, фиолетовые игральные кубики, голубенькие игральные кубики. После этого Дин пообещал задушить его подвеской от следующих игральных кубиков, _любых_, которые очутятся на зеркале. Так что, Кас вернулся к Сэму за советом – нет ли у того каких идей?

Как обычно, время для этого он выбрал очень удачно.

– _Кас!_ – взвизгнул Сэм и дёрнул на себя занавеску душа так, что чуть не вырвал из стены прут, на котором она висела.

– Автомобили украшают игральными кубиками, – обескураженно сообщил Кас. – Я сам это видел. Точно видел.

-_ Кас! Не сейчас!_

Кас моргнул на него, словно не способен был уяснить, отчего им _нельзя_ вести этот разговор сейчас, пока Сэм заворачивался в душевую занавеску Бобби с нелепым рисунком "котики-и-сердечки", а вода из душевой лейки колошматила его по голове, и шампунь выедал глаза.

***

Апокалипсис наступил, а Кас всё ещё не подыскал такого подарка, который сделал бы машину к нему благосклоннее. Или такого, который не вызывал бы у Дина желания его убить.

Видимо, апокалипсис был недостаточной катастрофой, чтобы отвлечь Каса от данного конкретного его крестового похода. Он решал эту проблему так рьяно, словно именно Импала должна была стать их секретным оружием, тем, что они жаждали обрести.

Семнадцать видов освежителей воздуха, включая тот, который пах как чизбургер с беконом (Сэм выбросил его, пока Дин не нашёл). Пятьдесят девять наклеек на бампер ("Я попал в ад, и все, что я получил, – это паршивая наклейка на бампере? _КАС_!"). Новый двигатель, расход бензина у него такой низкий, что Приус бы обрыдалась (У Бобби хватило ума сунуть Дина в шкаф и запереть дверцу до того, как он преодолел свой шок, и смог в ярости схватить монтировку). Шины, которые, как поклялся Кас, никогда не сносятся и ничто их не проколет (К сожалению, они были розового цвета; в течение ужасающей минуты Сэм думал, что, судя по выражению лица Дина, того сейчас реально хватит _инсульт_). Новая аудиосистема.

Ладно, вот это _могло_ сработать. Если бы Кас догадался обеспечить замену всех Диновых кассет CD-дисками. Или переделать магнитолу на стереоформат.

Кас попытался даже подарить ей настоящий _голос_. Он её взбесил до такой степени, что она его переехала. Дважды. Видимо, чистые духи, обитающие в автомобилях, гораздо проворнее полу-падших ангелов.

У Дина кончилось терпение. Он срывался на них, на всех троих. Особенно после того, как в пятый раз поймал Каса, проникновенно пялящегося Импале в фары.   
– Ну почему она со мной не говорит? – жалобно спросил его Кас.

– ПОТОМУ ЧТО! ОНА! _МАШИНА_! – взревел Дин, перебудив половину их соседей по мотелю. Хорошо, что они уже выезжали из номера.

А спустя двадцать миль Дин угрожающе сообщил Сэму, что он отправит его в Детройт, Люциферу, наложенным платежом – если он не прекратит немедленно так ржать!

***

Кас возник однажды ночью под тяжелым взглядом Бобби, он опять ввязался во что-то запутанное со своим бывшим гарнизоном. Пока они не начали выяснять у него подробности, он сказал:  
– Вы должны всегда оставаться с машиной. Невзирая ни на что.   
Словно был хоть один шанс, дьявол побери – простите за двусмысленность – что Дин может _когда-нибудь_ расстаться с машиной по своей воле.   
А затем, естественно, Кас испарился опять.

Бобби метнул на Сэма любопытствующий взгляд.  
– У _ангела_ теперь фиксация на машине? Это разве не Динов псих?

– Эй! Я здесь, вообще-то!

Сэм бы засмеялся, но Кас сказал это так мрачно...

Это было не так, как говорил Кас, чувствующий себя обделенным из-за того, что машина с ним не разговаривала.

Возможно, следовало бы порасспросить Каса, _почему_ ему так сильно требовалось, чтобы машина его полюбила.

***

_Чистый дух может пройти по всему Аду, не боясь никого._

Слова Каса рикошетом метались по мозгу Сэма – общему с Люцифером мозгу – когда он увидел своё отражение в черном зеркале Импалы, и увидел кровь Дина на своих руках, и тело Дина, смятое у его ног.

Люцифер замер от чего-то, что Сэм, запертый в укромном уголку своей собственной головы, определил как – вот честное слово! – как _ужас_. Ужас перед _машиной_.

Вот только даже Дьявол понимал – понимал сейчас – что видел он не _просто_ машину.

Люцифер считал, что предвидит всё. Он обшарил разум Сэма, найдя всё, что могло бы помешать его планам, и исключил любую возможность этого ещё на уровне пресловутого просмотра. Но он не обращал никакого внимания на память Сэма о машине. С чего ему? Что могла бы сделать куча металла с Отцом Лжи?

Ничего.

Если только эта куча металла не населена чистым духом.

_Чистый дух..._

Поток воспоминаний, атаковавший их, пришёл не изнутри. Люцифер взял под контроль все связи в мозгу Сэма, и те, что вели к памяти – тоже. Сэм не мог добраться _ни до чего_ без ведома Люцифера, без _разрешения_ Люцифера – тот предугадывал все его попытки действия и блокировал их, не давая Сэму продвинуться дальше намерения.

Нет, поток этих воспоминаний и чувств лился прямиком из машины, ринутый в него – в _них_ – всей яростью чистого духа, чьего любимого человека только что избили до полусмерти.

И этой ярости там было _охрененное_ количество.

Люциферова стальная хватка была непоколебима за щитами. Но они рухнули.

Импала дала Сэму единственно возможный шанс, и он им воспользовался.

***

Чистый дух может пройти по всему Аду, не боясь никого.

Даже Люцифера.


End file.
